superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Happily Ever After (1990 film) credits
Opening Logos * A 1st National Film Corp. Release * A Milton Verret Presentation Opening Titles * Filmation Presents * "Happily Ever After" ** Copyright MCMLXXXVII Filmation Associates Ending Credits * A Milton Verret Presentation ** Edward Asner as Scowl ** Irene Cara as Snow White ** Carol Channing as Muddy ** Dom DeLuise as The Looking Glass ** Phyllis Diller as Mother Nature ** Zsa Zsa Gabor as Blossom ** Linda Gary as Critterina and Marina ** Jonathan Harris as Sunflower ** Michael Horton as Prince ** Sally Kellerman as Sunburn ** Malcolm McDowell as Lord Maliss ** Tracey Ullman as Moonbeam and Thunderella ** Frank Welker as Batso * Music Composed and Performed by: Frank W. Becker * Sequence Directors: Gian Celestri, Kamoon Song, Larry White * Screenplay by: Martha Moran and Robby London * Producer: Lou Scheimer * Supervising Director: John Howley * Associate Producers: Erika Scheimer, Robby London, John Grusd * Assistant to the Producer: Joyce Loeb * Music Supervised by: Erika Scheimer * Songs ** "Love is the Reason" *** Music and Lyrics by: John Lewis Parker *** Performed by: Irene Cara ** "Thunderella's Song" *** Music by: Richard Kerk *** Lyrics by: Stephanie Tyrell *** Performed by: Tracey Ullman ** "Mother Nature's Song" *** Music by: Barry Mann *** Lyrics by: Stephanie Tyrell *** Performed by: Phyllis Diller ** "The Baddest" *** Music by: Ashley Hall *** Lyrics by: Stephanie Tyrell *** Performed by: Edward Asner * Vice President in Charge of Production: Joe Mazzuca * Production Managers: Bob Pope, Chuck Mitman * Production Coordinators: Robin Tismeer, Susan O'Brien * Pre Production Coordinator: Chris Weber * Casting: Cheryl Bascom * Art Director: John Grusd * Production Design: Rick Maki, Tenny Henson, Ray Aragon, Gerald Forton, Frank Frezzo, Leandro Martinez, Tom Shannon, Cliff Voorhees, Patricia Wong * Graphic Design: Diane Kuemmel * Model Design: Philo Barnhart, Susan Craig, Will Finn, Rick Maki, Dave Nethery, Mark Wallace * Storyboard Supervisors: Hal Sutherland, John Howley * Storyboard Artists: Maija Aperans, Humberto De Le Fuenta, Alberto De Mello, Will Finn, Kevin Harkey, Dave Hilberman, Glen W. Hill, William O. Recinos, Lenord Robinson, James H. Shull, Sherilan Weinhart * Layout Supervisors: Dan Mills, William O. Recinos * Layout: Craig Armstrong, Rex J. Barron, Kathleen M. Castillo, Alberto De Mello, Frank Frezzo, Istvan Majoros, Armando Norte, Jean Paynter, Lenord Robinson, Cathy Swain, Bette Thompson, Maureen Trueblood, Curt Walstead, Sherilan Weinhart * Assistant Layout Supervisor: Irma Rosien * Assistant Layout: Nancy Ugoretz * Animators: Philo Barnhart, Gian Celestri, Douglas F. Crane, Jamie Davis, Rick Farmiloe, William S. Finn, James L. George, Lennie K. Graves, Chuck Harvey, Mauro Maressa, Russell Paris Mills, William O. Recinos, Lenord S. Robinson, Michael J. Show, Bruce W. Smith, Kamoon Song, Larry White * Special Effects Animation Supervisor: Bruce Heller * Special Effects Animation: Esther Barr, Mark L. Dindal, Randall W. Fullmer, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge, Jeffrey L. Howard, Kimberly J. Knowlton, Mauro Maressa, Don Clyde Paul, Scott L. Santoro, Phillip A. Young * Assistant Special Effects Animation: Mark Berrows, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, Peter A. Gullerud * Animation Effects Breakdown: Craig Littell-Herrick, Celia Mercer * Director of Color: Ervin L. Kaplan * Background Supervisor: Ann Guenther * Background Painters: Joseph Binggeli, Alfred Budnick, Ruben Chavez, Gary Conklin, Flamarion Ferreira, Dean Gordon, Robert Kalafut, Timothy Maloney, David McBride, Rolando Oliva, Craig Robertson, Don Schweikert, Robert Stanton, Donald Watson * Background Designers: Rex Barron, Frank Frezzo, Armando Norte * Background Design Assistants: Mark Kalesniko, Lianna Kelley, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Bruce Strock * Key Assistant Animators: Philo Barnhart, Bronwen Barry, Sheila Rae Brown, Kathleen Castillo, Ken Cope, Margaret Craig-Chang, Eric Daniels, Teresa Eidenbock, Diana Falk, Dori Littell-Herrick, David Nethery, Brett Newton, Donald Parmele, Nelson Recinos, Bonnie Robinson, Karen Rosenfield, Mark Rouse, Alan Sperling, George Sukara, Macario Torres * Assistant Animators: Ruben Apodaca, Paul A. Bauman, Virginia Bogart, Ken Cope, Margaret Craig-Chang, Lee Crowe Sperling, Kent S. Culotta, Lee Dunkman, Eileen C. Dunn, Eddie Goral, Karen A. Hardenbergh, Sandra L. Henkin, Paulette King, Michael Scott Lipman, Leticia Lichtwardt, Dori Littell-Herrick, Emory Ronald Myrick, Andrew J. Ramos, Mary A. Robertson, Stanley E. Somers, Susan Sugita-Ray, Marshall L. Toomey, Cristi L. Vitello, Allen Wade, Mitchell Walker, Jr., Ronald J. Westlund, Margaret Wright-Stansbery, Tomihiro Yamaguchi * Animation Breakdown: Kent Culotta, Carolyn Gliona, Karen Hardenbergh, Chang Yei Kim, Craig Littell-Herrick, Gary Payne, Lucinda Sanderson, Emily Jane Steele, Bill Thinnes, Eileen Wilson, Margaret Wright-Stansbery * Inbetweeners: Mark Chavez, Guy Hubbard, Daniel Kuemmel, Hitomi Nishitani * Darkroom: Hector Isola, Daniel Kuemmel, Bill Thinnes * Assistant Animation Production Assistant: Sandy Anastasia * Video: Doug Pakes, Brett Hayden * Animation Checking Supervisor: Kathy Barrows * Assistant Supervisor Animation Checking: Annamarie Costa * Animation Checking: Kathrin Victor, Merle Welton * Xerox Supervisor: John Remmel * Xerox Department Assistant Supervisor: William Ziegler * Xerox Processors: Tina Baldwin, Douglas Casper, Warren Coffman, Robert Erhart, Gareth Fishbaugh, Kathryn Gilmore, Daniel Mendoza, Walter Menendez, Rosalina Ortiz, Paul Stephen, James E. Stocks, Angelo Villani * Xerox Checkers: Robert Avery, Tina Baldwin, Marlene Burkhart, Robert Cohen, Heidi Ewing, Catherine Parotino, Leyla Pelaez, Dean Stanley, Carmi Teves, Joanne Villani, Janet Zoll * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Flavia Mitman * Head of Mark-Up: Letha Prince * Mark-Up Assistant: Sara Seaberry * Mark-Up: Patricia Browne, Valerie Green, Jean Miller, Jean Remmel, Lori Rudman, Mary Sime, Irma Velez * Head of Special Effects: Ashley Lupin * Special Effects: Casey Clayton, Christine Conklin, Rita Giddings, Stephanie Myers, Virginia Stockton, Lee Wood * Head of Airbrush Effects: David Zywicki * Airbrush Effects: Melody Hughes, Robin Kane, Corry Kingsbury, Annette Leavitt, Helene Vives * Head of Final Checking: Howard F. Schwartz * Final Checking: Teri McDonald, Annette Vandenberg * Ink and Paint Repairs: Chuck Gefre, Anna Helquist, Sparkie Parker * Head of Paint Lab: Ann Sorensen * Paint Lab Assistant: Karen Comella * Painters: Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Bonnie Blough, Tania Burton, Daryl Casper, Patricia Cowling, Sybil Cuzzort, Sharon Dabek, Mari Daugherty, Jean DuBois, Betsy Ergenbright, Phyllis Fields, Marci Freeman-Norberg, Joyce Frey, Alison Gefre, Linda Gerlach, Staci Gleed, Maria Gonzalez, Rhonda Hicks, Karen Hooper, Odin Hor, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Mi Myung Kwon, Kristin Lande, Denise Link, Deborah Mark, Beth Ann McCoy, Christopher Naylor, Lana Nelson, Patricia Pettinelli, Bruce Phillipson, Ronna Pincus, Gale Raleigh, Bonnie Ramsey, Sally Reymond, Colene Riffo, Sheryl Smith, Fumiko Sommer, Kathy St. Germain, Christina Stocks, Roxanne Taylor, Dee Tricarico, Helga Vanden Berge, Helen Whitman, Susan Wileman * Ink and Paint Production Assistant: Joan O'Brien * Camera Supervisor: Fred Ziegler * Assistant Camera Supervisor: Dean G. Teves * Camera: John D. Aardal, John R. Cunningham, Steven P. Damiani, Veronica Hantke, Ronald J. Jackson, Robert D. Jacobs, David J. Link, Ralph Migliori, Lindsay R.W. Rogers, Rick L. Taylor, Charles S. Warren, Steven E. Wilzbach, Jerry Lynn Whittington * Assistant to Camera: Jose E. Chavez * Motion Control Camera Supervisor: Dan C. Larsen * Motion Control Camera: Steven E. Wilzbach, John R. Cunningham * Camera Computer System by: Cinetron Computer Systems Inc. * Post Production Supervisor: George Mahana * Post Production Coordinator: Diane Bacon * Film Editors: Jeffrey C. Patch, Joe Gall * Assistant Film Editor: Keith Sutherland * Sound Editors: Bill Kean, Charles Rychwalski * Assistant Sound Editors: Ed Duran, Sue Odjakjian * Sound Recordists: Steve Pickard, Louie Montoya * Foley by: Larson Laboratory * Foley Artists: Alyson Moore, Patsy Nedd * Foley Mixer: John Reiner * Re-Recorded at: B&B Sound Studios, Inc. * Re-Recording Mixers: Jeffrey J. Haboush, C.A.S., Greg P. Russell, C.A.S. * Film Coordinators: June Gilham, Christine Meyer * Film and Video Distribution Coordinator: Joe Simon * Production Controller: Hal Waite * Assistant Production Controller: David Buhler * Color by CFI * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Approved No. 30344 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXVIII Filmation Associates Category:Filmation Associates Category:Kel Air Productions Category:First National Film Corporation Category:First National Pictures (II) Category:Malo Video Category:Republic Pictures Home Video Category:Worldvision Home Video Category:Movie credits Category:End Credits Category:Rated G Category:Astral Video Category:BCI Eclipse